runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Dealing with Scabaras
Dettagli *50 Agility *60 Thieving *60 Strength *Non puoi usare boosts per raggiungere i livelli richiesti |items= *Buon cibo (Lobsters o migliori) ed equipaggiamento per affrontare diversi mostri di lvl 100+ (incluso un lvl 206) *Camel dung *10 artefatti d'oro da Pyramid Plunder *1 Pyramid top da Agility Pyramid *Armature/armi di bronzo (random, spiegati nella guida). Raccomandati: *Alcune Waterskins *Notevole vantaggio è avere 43 Prayer (per il Protect from Melee). *Rope (da usare per sbloccare una scorciatoia opzionale di agility) *18 bronze bars (per gli oggetti random richiesti dalla quest) *Un hammer (se vuoi forgiare da te i tuoi oggetti di bronzo) *Coins per viaggi sul tappeto volante *Qualche logs (preferibilmente i migliori che puoi accendere in base al tuo livello di Firemaking ridotto di 20. Ad esempio, se il tuo Firemaking lvl è 55, potrai usare logs che possono essere bruciati al lvl 35 di Firemaking) *Relicym's balm o Inoculation brace *Antipoison (per il dungeon finale). *Dragon dagger p++ *Ring of charos per sconti sul tappeto volante |kills= *Giant scarab (lvl 206) *Diversi Skeleton, Dried Zombie, Scabarite e Mummie }} Walkthrough L'High Priest * Parla con l'High Priest di Sophanem (lo trovi nel tempio a sud-ovest della piramide di Pyramid Plunder). Ti chiederà aiuto per identificare un cadavere. * Sali al piano superiore e riprendi la conversazione: scoprirai che il cadavere non è proprio tale - è Maisa, viva e vegeta. * Parlale, ti racconterà di tunnels che partono dalle coste est del deserto e si immettono in quelli di Sophanem (se le chiedi come ha fatto ad arrivare lì, ti dirà di aver usato una pozione di cadavaberry. Ti ricorderai di averla già usata nel caso avessi completato Romeo and Juliet). * Scendi al piano inferiore, parla con l'High Priest e otterrai il suo aiuto per l'esplorazione dei tunnels. Gli archeologi * Vai a sud-est dell'entrata di Sophanem, superando i lizard e i vulture, giù fino all'area paludosa. * Fatti strada fino all'angolo nord-ovest dell'acquitrino, usando l'opzione 'Push through reeds' se il tuo cammino è bloccato da canneti. * Avvicinati da sud allo scalone di pietra, arrampicati sul pilastro caduto e sali quindi le scale. Arriva all'accampamento degli archeologi e parla con Abigail e il suo assistente Kerner. Suggerimento: questa zona è considerata deserto, quindi avrai bisogno di bere: potrai riempire le tue waterskins alla sorgente presso il campo. * Per ottenere l'aiuto degli archeologi, dovrai svolgere due incarichi per loro. Il primo è rispondere ad una serie di quesiti matematici; il secondo è procurare alcuni oggetti da consegnare a Simon Templeton. La scorciatoia Nella zona più occidentale dell'altipiano, ad ovest degli archeologi, troverai una roccia a strapiombo. Se usi la rope su di essa, sbloccherai una scorciatoia (utilizzabile in futuro) che porta a sud-est dell'Agility Pyramid e che richiede 25 agility. *'Examine rock:' Maybe it would be handy to attach a rope here. *'Use rope on rock:' You tie the rope to the overhanging rock. *'Examine rope:' A rope tied to a rock. I quesiti * I quesiti matematici usano l'approssimazione per difetto e variano da giocatore a giocatore. Esempi di addizioni e risposte: ** Quale è il maggiore: 98 + 98, 97 + 99 OPPURE 91 * 2.5 (Risposta: 91 * 2.5 ) ** 227 + 90 + 95 = 412 ** 412 + 0.5 * 79 = 412 + 39.5 = 451.5 => 451 ** 451 / 4 = 112.75 => 112 :Ricorda di approssimare per difetto dopo una divisione o moltiplicazione. I reperti archeologici * Devi mettere assieme alcuni artefatti per Simon Templeton. Ti serviranno: ** 1 Pyramid top dalla sommità dell'Agility Pyramid. Vedi guida del minigame Agility Pyramid per ulteriori dettagli. ** 10 artefatti d'oro dal minigame Pyramid Plunder. Sono tradeable. ** Oggetti di bronzo in cattive condizioni (ossidati). Il loro numero e tipo varierà per ciascun giocatore, come da tabella: * Nota bene: Tali oggetti possono essere forgiati o acquistati nei negozi o da altri giocatori. :*'Se devi procurare daggers o scimitars, puoi acquistarli da Urbi a Sophanem. * L'anvil più vicino è a Nardah, puoi andarci a piedi o prendere il tappeto volante per Pollnivneach, quindi quello per Nardah. * Hai 2 modi per anticare gli oggetti di bronzo: ** Ti serve un bucket of Ugthanki dung: vai a Pollnivneach, compra una bottiglia di salsa piccante dal kebabbaro (a nord di Ali e i suoi cammelli) e usala sul trogolo dei cammelli. Aspetta un po', indossa dei guanti, quindi usa un secchio vuoto sul dung: se non puzza troppo avrai ottenuto il bucket of dung, altrimenti dovrai riprovare. Usa il bucket of dung su un oggetto di bronzo mentre sei sotto il sole cocente del deserto ('nota bene: devi trovarti nel deserto, altrimenti non funzionerà, gli oggetti risulteranno "oxidised"). Nel message box leggerai qualcosa circa il fatto che l'oggetto è stato rovinato e impuzzolentito. Dopo aver anticato tutti gli oggetti, mettili nel crate (richiede 60 Crafting) e consegnalo a Simon. ** Mettili nell'empty crate (fornitoti dal capo archeologo) con un bucket of dung; diventerà uno smelly crate. Passalo quindi agli archeologi per farne anticare il contenuto, cosa che richiederà esattamente 3 ore (180 minuti). * Devi consegnare tutti gli oggetti a Simon Templeton, lo trovi all'ingresso della piramide dell'agility. (Nota bene: accetterà gli oggetti di Pyramid Plunder solo se unnoted, ma potrai dargli ogni gruppo di oggetti separatamente). * Simon ti darà un artefact receipt. Torna al sito archeologico. Le Scabarite Notes * Abigail ti darà un tomo di Scabaras research vuoto: dovrai trovare 4 Scabarite notes e copiarle nel libro. Otterrai queste annotazioni uccidendo: ** Skeletons e Dried zombies, a nord dell'accampamento. ** Scabarites, li trovi nel dungeon, nella palute presso il campo base e anche nel dungeon di Sophanem. ** Mummie, le trovi ad ovest del campo, vicino alla scorciatoia di Agility. * Esistono svariate annotazioni da collezionare, ognuna con un differente "Examine": 'cheap papyrus', 'fine papyrus', 'scented papyrus', 'shabby papyrus', 'smelly papyrus', 'tattered papyrus', 'well-made papyrus', ecc... Per la lista completa, vedi Scabarite notes. * Quando avrai trovato almeno 4 note, aggiungile al research book e parla nuovamente con l'archeologa. Ti darà la Scabarite key, necessaria per aprire la porta del dungeon. * Il libro delle Scabaras research è l'oggetto di una successiva miniquest che ti ricompenserà con 10,000 coins quando avrai ritrovato tutti e 19 i capitoli del testo. * Nota bene: puoi utilizzare i tunnels della quest "Contact". I puzzle del Dungeon * Vai direttamente a nord dal campo degli archeologi ed entra nel dungeon (c'è il relativo simbolo sulla minimap più a nord) avendo la Scabarite key con te. Entra nel dungeon e parla con il Clay Golem per sapere qualcosa sui puzzle che dovrai risolvere. * Ci sono 4 stanze, in ognuna delle quali troverai una leva che deve essere azionata, risolvendo prima un puzzle. Per tirarle tutte e 4 hai a disposizione un certo lasso di tempo, scaduto il quale dovrai cominciare da capo. * Il meccanismo delle porte è azionato da una fornace a nord: come prima cosa devi alimentarla con alcuni logs. ** A sinistra della fornace c'è un contenitore con dentro alcuni logs: ne troverai solo 3 e potranno essere diversi tra loro o non adatti al tuo livello di firemaking. ** È consigliabile portarti dietro alcuni logs, così potrai ripetere il tutto se sbagli a risolvere i puzzles oppure ti scade il tempo. * Nota bene: Usare i logs nella fornace richiede un livello di firemaking più alto del solito (20 livelli in più del normale) - ad esempio per utilizzare i maple logs serve 65 firemaking; per gli yew logs ti serve 80; per i magic logs 95... * Parla con il Golem e assegna un ordine alle 4 stanze, in questo modo semplificherai i puzzle delle camere cui hai dato maggiore priorità. * Fissa l'ordine in base ai tuoi skills e poi corri a risolvere i puzzle nelle stanze. Per il giocatore medio (con appena i requisiti minimi per la quest), è consigliabile settare la priorità in quest'ordine: stanza del Thieving, stanza dell'Agility, stanza del Combat, stanza della Strength. Stanza 1: Agility - "il percorso angusto" * Stanza 1 (nord-est, con la passerella) prevede il passaggio su un tubo scivoloso: assegnare maggiore priorità ad essa renderà il tubo meno scivoloso, quindi più facile da superare. * Per camminare sul tubo possono essere utili Agility potions o una Summer pie. Stanza 2: Strength - "leva enorme in una stanza vuota" * La stanza 2 (sud-est; vuota) prevede il tirare una leva bloccata. Assegnare maggiore priorità a questa stanza renderà più leggera la leva, che risulterà più facile da azionare (servirà un livello di strength inferiore). * Per tirare la leva possono essere utili delle Strength potions. Stanza 3: Combat - "lo scarabeo gigante" * La stanza 3 (nord-ovest; con lo scarabeo) prevede l'uccisione di un Giant scarab (lvl 206). Assegnare maggiore priorità a questa stanza infliggerà danni allo scarabeo. *A seconda della priorità data alla combat room, lo scarabeo sarà ferito per: 1050 LP (prima scelta); 700 LP (seconda); 350 LP (penultima) e 10 LP (ultima). * Il Giant scarab attaccherà di Melee e Ranged ed è abbastanza facile da uccidere se paragonato alla sua controparte in Contact!. Per sconfiggerlo è abbastanza efficace Melee, se porti cibo e attivi una protection prayer contro uno dei suoi due attacchi. Puoi anche colpirlo a distanza con un halberd, in combinazione con il Protect from Missiles, così non subirai alcun danno. Sarà ancora più efficiente rimanere fuori dalla stanza e attaccare con spell potenti (tipo Ice Rush o Slayer dart), sempre attivando Protect from Missiles (l'attacco verde che si vede nell'animazione è infatti basato sul ranged). È consigliabile lasciare la stanza con lo Giant scarab per ultima. Se infatti uccidi il Giant scarab e poi -ad esempio- fallisci la leva dell'agility room, dovrai ricominciare tutto da capo e al successivo scontro con lo scarab dovrai sprecare altri prayer points, cibo, lifepoints. Nota bene: il giant scarab è un po' più accurato nei suoi attacchi ranged che in quelli melee. Stanza 4: Thieving - "la scatola misteriosa" * La stanza 4 (sud-ovest; con il mysterious box) richiede che venga risolto un puzzle e manipolato un meccanismo. Assegnare maggiore priorità a questa stanza garantirà più tentativi a disposizione per risolvere il puzzle. * Il puzzle è snervante a causa del poco tempo a disposizione e del limitato numero di mosse, indicato da un contatore. Lo scopo è trovare terne di rune identiche in una griglia 6x6. Ad ogni tentativo se ne scoprono tre, cliccare su una quarta farà rivoltare le tre precedenti, se non identiche. A destra c'è un meccanismo composto da una ruota dentata, una vite e una manopola. Cliccandoci puoi ottenere altre mosse per il puzzle (5 ognuna ma solo per una volta), ma c'è il rischio che ti si ritorca contro e ti tolga uno o due tentativi. * Il puzzle è assegnato ogni volta in modo casuale, per cui il modo facile per risolverlo è preparare una griglia 6x6 su un foglio di carta, sulla quale copiare le rune scoperte, procedendo per righe (o per colonne). Usa poi questi appunti per individuare le terne (suggerimento: per annotare le rune puoi anche usare software tipo Excel). * Il Birthday attack è un'ottimizzazione del precedente metodo. ** Serviranno circa 21 mosse (se le stai finendo, clicca sul Pinion, Cog e Switch per ottenerne altre 5 ciascuno - la priorità comunicata precedentemente al Golem decide quanti tentativi extra hai a disposizione) ** Scopri sempre tre rune diverse. L'ordine non conta, ma non cliccare sulla stessa runa due volte, perché sprecheresti una possibilità. ** Devi rivelare approssimativamente metà del puzzle, poi partire con l'altra metà. ** Ogni volta che individui una terna, eliminala quando inizi la mossa successiva (a meno che tu non abbia già le altre due rune identiche selezionate). Così se sai, ad esempio, dove sono 2 fire rune e trovi la terza nel mezzo di una mossa, finiscila prima e solo nella successiva seleziona le 3 fire runes. Nota bene: se ti servono rifornimenti (cibo, pozioni di prayer, Relicym's balm), ora puoi andare in banca, perché da questo momento in poi la porta che conduce all'anticamera rimarrà aperta. L'anticamera: l'High Priest di Scabaras Suggerimenti: # Usare le strutture termali di Oo'glog (specialmente le piscine di prayer, energy, protezione dal disease & poison) può rendere questo step estremamente più semplice. In ogni caso la resistenza al veleno e malattie non ti proteggerà dalle trappole del dungeon. # Sarà meglio settare l'auto-retaliate su OFF. # Fai attenzione ai mostri lungo il tragitto! L'area è multi-combat e in molti ti attaccheranno a distanza (in gran parte con range), per cui il Protect from Missiles è caldamente raccomandato. # È possibile raggiungere l'High Priest incontrando solo una trappola all'inizio. È meglio girare alla larga dalle trappole piuttosto che disinnescarle: può essere difficile cliccarci su per superarle indenni mentre gli Scabarites ti attaccano. * Dopo aver azionato tutte le leve potrai entrare nell'anticamera. Attenzione alle trappole sul pavimento, possono procurarti disease a partire da 12! Relicym's balm, Inoculation brace o Super restore potions sono estremamente utili. * L'High Priest of Scabaras si trova a nord, in una stanza ad ovest. Cercane la porta sulla minimap. Non andare in panico e non correre alla rinfusa se vieni attaccato: le trappole possono avvelenarti e farti ammalare più velocemente dei mostri di questo dungeon. Fallire nel disinnescare le trappole dopo averle ispezionate ti procurerà meno danni del semplice passarci sopra! *'NOTA BENE': è consigliabile affidarsi al Melee attack e attivare Protect from Melee, perché anche gli Scarab swarms (lvl 95, evocati mentre lo combatti) ti attaccheranno con melee: così sarai al sicuro da entrambi gli attacchi. Gli Scarab swarms sono veloci e colpiscono sistematicamente. *'NOTA BENE': se c'è uno Scarab dall'altro lato di un trappola, puoi ritrovarti spinto su di essa. Terminando la quest Quando ti avvicini all'High Priest of Scabaras, assicurati di essere pronto al combattimento nel caso tu gli dica la cosa sbagliata. Parlagli e scegli le seguenti opzioni: *By all the deities, what is going on here? Seguito da: *Sounds like the Devourer dragged you into heresy for her own ends. La seconda risposta può farlo arrabbiare. Se dovesse succedere (o se si arrabbia o fa minacce in qualsiasi altro punto), NON CLICCARE SU CONTINUE. Clicca altrove per interrompere la conversazione e ricominciala. In questo modo forse non ti attaccherà. Se invece sei fortunato, la seconda risposta lo farà riflettere e potrai continuare la conversazione. Se per qualsiasi motivo l'High Priest ti dovesse attaccare, lascia la stanza e rientra, sarà di nuovo pacifico. Nota bene: prima di andar via, attiva una protection prayer per proteggerti dagli Scarabites all'esterno. Continua a parlargli (senza ucciderlo) finché non ti parlerà dei modi di Scabaras. * Attenzione: se avveleni l'High Priest di Scarabas, morirà in modo random durante la conversazione e dovrai ricominciare da capo questa parte della quest. * Suggerimento: prima di andar via, prendi altre 2 Scabarite notes da 2 chests vicine, all'esterno della camera del Priest. Ti serviranno per il minigame. ** Una chest è immediatamente ad est della stanza dell'High Priest. ** L'altra è più a sud, circondata da mostri. * Ritorna dall'High Priest di Sophanem e parlagli. Quest completata! Ricompensa * 1 Quest Point * 7,000 xp * 7,000 xp * 7,000 xp * 7,000 xp * Capacità di costruire un'Enchanted water tiara - ti proteggerà dagli effetti del Desert heat ** Per fare l'enchanted tiara, usa alcune water rune su una normale water tiara: vi rimarranno custodite. Ogni volta che hai bisogno di 'bere', 3 water runes saranno sottratte a quelle conservate nella tiara. ** Se distruggi l'enchanted tiara, riavrai la normale water tiara e le water rune non utilizzate -- cadranno a terra. ** Puoi avere una sola enchanted water tiara alla volta. Ricompense aggiuntive * Parla con Simon Templeton dell'incarico da lui menzionato durante la quest. Ti manderà a parlare con la mummia di Pyramid Plunder. Dopo il rifiuto della mummia, torna da Simon, che da questo momento in poi acquisterà gli artefatti della piramide (da Pyramid Plunder) come noted! Non potrai comunque scambiare gli artefatti d'oro se noted. La miniquest Scabarites Notes Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: * Copris Lunaris - Nel dungeon degli Scarabite * Scarabaeoidea - Nella stanza con l'High Priest di Scarabas * Tune from the Dune - A sud dell'Agility Pyramid, nell'area paludosa Trivia * Il capo archeologo rimarca quanto le dispiacerebbe 'have a ghastly death marked on a makeshift grave', riferimento all'introduzione delle gravestones. * L'introduzione di Dealing with Scabaras coincise con la prima rivelazione dell'Unknown (le aree nere sulla World map) dopo mesi. * Quando la quest fu introdotta, lo spoiler diceva: Alas, the scarabs have eaten the scroll with the rewards. You'll have to wait until tomorrow for us to find the spare. * Quando la quest fu introdotta, sia l'articolo del Knowledge Base che il Quest Journal riportavano un errato valore per il livello di Thieving richiesto. Il vero requisito era di 5 livelli più alto. * Originariamente, il sito erroneamente parlava dell'introduzione di un nuovo slayer monster. * Originariamente, nel recent updates di Runescape.com fu visualizzata una duplicato dell'update, successivamente rimosso. * La pagina 8 delle tue note preannuncia il ritorno di Scabaras e parla anche dell'amarezza derivata dalla sua solitudine. * A causa dell'alto numero di giocatori che affrontarono la quest poco dopo la sua introduzione, si manifestò un bug nell'Agility Pyramid per l'enorme numero di giocatori impegnati contemporaneamente ad ottenere l'artefatto. * Quando completi la quest, nel tuo Adventure's Log leggerai: "I’ve avenged Kaleef’s death by neutralising the threat of the Scabarites - even their High Priest is pacified." * Dopo aver finito di parlare con l'High Priest of Scabaras, nel tuo adventurer's log leggerai: "the high priest talks with you at some length; you record his words in your journal". La stessa scritta apparirà anche se non hai il tuo diario con te. Riferimenti * RuneScape Game Guide ** Dealing with Scabaras per la quest ** 2 January 2008 - Dealing with Scabaras per l'update Vedi anche * Ullek - le rovine ad est dell'Agility Pyramid erano una volta la città di Ullek. * Scabaras - Il Dio degli Scarabs